1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for regulating a demanded electric energy in a power system.
2. Background Art
Hereafter, in addition to photovoltaic generation and wind generation using renewable energy, electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles become popular in large quantities, and therefore, it is prospective that a power flow mode is remarkably changed, and a load applied to a facility equipment such as a distribution substation or a pole mounted transformer becomes large. When the load exceeding a specified threshold is applied to the facility equipment, a breaker of the distribution substation is erroneously operated, and a blackout occurs in an area or the pole mounted transformer is burned out, and the power system can not be stabled. In order to solve such circumstances, some techniques to control the load are known.
For example, a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2010-204833) is an energy management system having a demand side management function in which an energy load side is a control target. The system includes a load adjustment range prediction part to output a prediction result of a load adjustment range based on history data stored in a load operation/adjustment history database, and controls the load based on the prediction information. According to this technique, demand prediction can be performed based on the past storage data and outside conditions (weather etc.), and the load can be controlled so as not to exceed a specified threshold.
Besides, a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2009-077498) relates to a load reduction plan decision system including demand prediction means for predicting electricity demand of an electric power receiver, demand prediction means for predicting demand which is electric energy required to be supplied from an electricity company, and plan decision means for deciding a load reduction plan which is an order plan of load reduction among plural loads. This technique includes a load reduction classification index to specify a load reduction order under a different weather condition, and weather prediction means for predicting weather of a plan day. The load reduction plan is decided based on the predicted weather of the plan day and the load reduction classification index, and the electricity demand can be regulated based on the decided load reduction plan.
However, according to the techniques disclosed in the above literatures, a load amount of an individual equipment having no past performance data (measuring means is not provided or measurement information can not be acquired) is not estimated, and accordingly, the dispersion is large as compared with actual load amount, and the accuracy of the demand prediction is low.
Besides, in an area where infrastructure environment is not developed, there are many cases in which the measurement information can not be acquired. Thus, also in such cases, more accurate electricity demand of the consumer equipment is required to be grasped.